A friend in need
by misty.lomax.7
Summary: Three month's Signe had been gone. In those three month's Jack had slowly slipped more and more into depression, days not even wanting to get out of bed. What's the point of living when your whole world is gone? Will a surprise visit from a dear friend help Jack. Or is he already to far gone?
1. Chapter 1

Jack once again awoke to an empty bed. He let his arm fall over his eyes, successfully shielding his eyes from the light. The light used to shine on Signe's face, making her look as if she were an angel. Jack remembered rolling over carefully and tucking her stray hairs from in front of her sleeping face. She was so beautiful. Her reddish hair was always so shiny, so pretty. If he concentrated hard enough the Irishman could almost make out the smell of her shampoo lingering in the air.

His eyes snapped open and he sat straight in bed. Tears were streaming down his face. Ignoring the wet track's, He threw his covers off and stood from the bed.

With rather stiff movement, Jack walked over to the dresser and grabbed a random hoodie and walked toward the bathroom. He'd have a quick shower then dress, before plopping down in his chair to start recording.

Methodically the green haired man started going over what he was going to record today. He was thinking of doing a recording of hello neighbor, and possibly undertale. Hello neighbor had come out with another update and undertale had another storyline that he had yet to explore.

As he thought this through he had managed to finish his shower and dressing in his hoodie. He didn't bother with the pants since no one ever realy seen his leg's. He took a moment to look himself over in the mirror. His cheekbones were more pronounced than he cared to admit. It was becoming noticeable that he was starting to neglect his health. Some of his fans have expressed there concern on youtube, and even twitter. The man knew that sooner or later he was really going to have to either start working on his health, or at least make it appear that he was. That was probably going to be the best case. Jack didn't have the energy to try to work on his health, so hopefully he could fake it. He'd gotten pretty good at faking everything else.

Walking into the kitchen was like another kick in the gut. Usually Signe would start coffe for the both of them while he was in the shower. Today he was greeted the the smell of rancid food, that he had left out the last two day's.

His nose wrinkled at the smell, and he walked over and picked it up. Walking over to the trash can, The man deposited in in the bin, before tying the bag up and taking it out of the plastic can and walking it over to the door to maybe take out later.

" Aye really need ta get this place cleaned up. It's really started ta smell." He ran his hand through his wet green hair and sighed deeply while walking over to start the coffee.

While the coffee brewed, he heard his phone buzz from the bedroom. It had been doing that a lot lately. Usually Mark. Once he had tried to answer the phone, in an attempt to act normal. At first things were okay. He was actually sorta laughing. Then Mark had asked how Signe was and he shut down. Made some stupid excuse before hanging up. Since then he's been ignoring the redheaded youtuber. Jack knew that it wasn't healthy but there just was no way he could really talk to him. He couldn't handle the questions, couldn't face the truth. Reality was something he simply couldn't deal with. The coffee stopped brewing, and he grabbed a cup and poured himself some. Foregoing the cream and sugar, Jack simply drank it black.

Suddenly a strange sound went off in the background. His eyes squinted as he followed the sound. Curiously it led him to his recording room. It took him a second to realize that it was his skype that was going off. It had been awhile since anyone had called him on there that he had forgotten what it sounded like. Mark's face was popped up in the little circle on the center. His usual goofy grin. Jack sighed. There was a split second that he debated on ansered or just letting it ring. Although rather quickly he shook off that notion. This was Mark for goodness sake. He had to at least try to act normal. He couldn't keep ignoring Mark, and if Mark was actually skyping him, this meant he was worried. So letting out a breath, jack plopped down on the chair and hit answer, silently praying that he could pass off anything to illness.

All to quickly Mark's goofy smiley face appeared on the screen. His screen bounced every once in awhile since he was walking. Oddly Jack had forgotten exactly how much he had really missed seeing Mark's face. His red floof that always seemed to be everywhere, no matter how much he tried to tame it. His smile made his heart skip a beat and for the first time in three months, Jack actually felt a hint of his old self start to resurface.

" jackaboy, you are a hard man to get ahold of. Since the last time we talked, I've been rather worried about you. I've been keeping up with your video's. I have to say that I'm rather worried about you Sean."

At the sound of his real name, he inhaled quickly. How long had it been since anyone had called him Sean? The last time He could remember was when Signe had told him she loved him that last night. He remembered the next day when she had told him she was leaving she had called him jack. He wasn't sure which was worse. Her calling him Sean the night before, or her calling him Jack when she left him.

He had to blink back the tear's as he gave Mark a fake grin. " Markimoo, Aye'm sorry that aye have been unavailable these last few week's. Aye've been suffering with a really bad flu. Haven't been feeling like myself." The lie fell off his tongue so easily, although even to him it sounded kind of questionable. He had always's been bad at lying to Mark. It wasn't that he was bad at it, because in the last few month's Jack had learned that he could be rather convincing. It was just that he seemed to be really bad at lying to Mark specifically. He didn't like the idea of lying to his best friend, so it always came out odd and usually pretty bad.

Just as he thought, Mark crossed his arms best he could while holding the phone and tilted his head, his floof covering one brown eye. " Sean I know that it's been a minute since we last talked, but I know what you look like sick, and unless your secretly dying then you are definitely not sick." He sighed before trying to brush his hair from his face again. " Come on, talk to me man. What's going on?" His voice had dropped, full of concern.

Sean rubbed his eyes, already feeling puffy from trying to hold the tears back. " Mark aye already told ye. Aye'm fine. Aye'm just sick. Aye've been spending alot of time in bed, it's been real nasty." He wrinkled his nose to try to be more convincing.

Mark just shook his head, his lips frowning. " yeah sure Sean. I hope you get to feeling better." Suddenly Mark's face lit up. " So you know how I usually take a vacation every year right?" Mark didn't wait for an answer before bulling forward. " Well I thought a change of scenery might be nice."

Jack was thrown off by his sudden change in mood. " um that's great Maerk. Where did you have in mind?" The man's brows scrunched together in confusion.

" well I was thinking somewhere out of state ya know? Somewhere real green, that tends to rain alot. I've missed the rain falling through the trees since moving to la."

Jack blinked in confusion, wondering why Mark was talking so cryptically. " Maerk what exactly are you talking about? Where are you go..." Suddenly a very familiar sign came into view behind Mark, and the Irishman felt his pulse quicken. " maerk... w-w-where are you right now?" His voice trembled slightly, but he tried not to show it.

Marks smile lit up his screen. " Oh you'll figure it out in just a few minutes. I gotta go." Suddenly the video ended, leaving jack gasping for breath and freaking out. What was Mark doing in Ireland? What was he doing on his street, about three houses down.

He didn't even have time to process it, because just then there was a loud knock on his door, causing him to nearly jump out of his chair.

" shiet it's maerk." He knew there was no way in hell he could just ignore him. So he did the only thing he could. The green haired man got up, despite his racing heart and walked over to the door and opened it. His heart hammered in his chest as he opened it to see Mark's sun kissed face.

He took a moment to take in his features. He always found Mark handsome. He wasn't beyond fanboying over his best friend from time to time. Although he noticed almost immediately the evident flaw in his usual smile. It didn't quiet reach his eyes, and his chocolate eyes didn't hold that usual twinkle they held everytime Sean was able to see his eyes through the red floof. For a moment Jack forgot his anxiety and his racing heart, and he was just Sean mcgloflin, who's best friend had decided to drop him a surprise visit. " Jeasus maerk. yee could have told me yee were coming, aye would've cleaned up some." When the youtuber didn't answer, Jack crossed his arms in confusion. What was wrong? Had he said something he wasn't supposed to? His brows scrunched up, not sure what was wrong.

Mark took jacks almost literal skeletal figure in, or as much as he could given he was wearing a hoody. The man had always been rather skinny but this was different, unhealthy. The hoody hung from his seemingly boney shoulders, just covering what mark assumed was his boxers. Every available inch of the Irishman skin was a sickly bruised color. His cheeks looked almost sunken in. His usually vibrant and wild green hair was faded and just unhealthy looking. He remembered awhile ago Jack had taken to wearing a beanie during every video. Mark had never really questioned it, until now. He was horrified at what he saw in front of him, and had to fight back tears. " Sean..." He had to clear his throat before continuing. " Sean what happened?" That was all mark could say, his throat closed up and without thinking he stepped forward and pulled the fellow youtuber into a bonecrushing hug. He felt jack tense immediately. Could feel the man's heart hammering against his chest. He felt his bones stick out where they shouldn't. Suddenly, he felt Jack wrap his arms around him and his head layed on his shoulder. Mark felt Jack shudder as he began sobbing. Gut wrenching sobs, shaking him and Jack both. He worried for a second if his new smaller frame could handle such violent tremors. While Sean let out the tears and hurt, Mark rubbed his back and made soothing sounds, trying to comfort him even if he didn't know why his best friend was crying so violently.

Finally after awhile Jacks shoulders stopped shuddering and he was able to at least step back, his crying slowed to occasional hiccups. Mark didn't release him, instead settling to hold his shoulder. " Hey why don't we head inside? It's really chilly out here and you're not wearing any pants."

As if Jack had just realized that, his face turned red and he tried futily to pull his hoody down. " Aye wasna expecting company. Aye had planned on just recording today." His voice was scratchy, and tears still streamed down his face. He grabbed the back of his neck before moving to the side to let Mark inside.

Since Mark had last been there nothing had really changed except Signes stuff was gone. He watched Mark walk in and take a look at the rather bare living room. Right after she left he threw everything that she had bought away. He simply couldn't stand to see the stuff anymore. Mark turned and smiled softly.

" Why don't you go sit and I'll pour you a cup of coffee. Then we can talk when your ready, or not." Jack nodded before mark wandered into the kitchen. Soon enough he smelled fresh coffee and sat up straighter on the couch as Mark came in, holding two cups. He set one down in front of Jack before sitting down next to Jack, cradling the other cup in his hands. " Black just like you like it." Mark took a sip of his and wrinkled his nose slightly. " I forgot how strong you like your coffee. I should have put more cream."

Jack actually managed a small smile before grabbing his own coffee and taking a huge gulp, reveling in the burn as it traveled down his throat. " Yeah Aye have to have it strong or it tastes like Water ta me." He looked down at his cup and sighed. " Thank yee for coming Maerk. It's nice ta see ya. Aye am sorry aye have been distant lately." Jacks hands started to shake and he could feel his pulse quicken. To try and distract himself he took a big gulp of his coffee, focusing on the burn rather than his dark thoughts.

Mark noticed that Sean was having a rough time. So he decided to maybe start talking about random stuff. " so what's on the schedule for record today? Maybe I could help?" He turned slightly so he was facing his friend more fully.

That seemed to do the trick cause Seans head snapped up and he blinked a few times. " Um aye was just planning on doing a hello neighbor and undertale. Aye haven't finished the neutral ending yet on undertale and hello neighbor just updated. Not really anything to help with, but aye'd appreciate the company. Aye've been rather lonely lately." Jacks eyes darkened and he took another drink.

Mark gave Sean an odd look. Lonely? But where was Signe? Speaking of Signe he hadn't seen her yet, maybe she was out. Although looking around, he was starting to put the pieces together. The redhead decided not to ask about it. Instead he smiled happily. " That sounds great. I'd love to watch you record."

Jack shook his head then. " Actually Maerk. Aye'd rather ya not watch me if that's alright." He bit his lip, feeling stupid for not wanting Mark to watch him record. It was hard enough to fake the energy when it was just him. He wasn't sure how he'd manage if Mark of all people was there. " Just knowing yee'er here makes me happy really. It's your vacation. Just relax. Play one of my games or watch a movie. Yee know aye have lots of stuff here ta do." He downed the rest of his coffee before standing, smiling weakly down at Mark. " Make yerself at home, aye'll be out in a few hours."

Without waiting for an answer, Jack turned and walked to his recording room, gently shutting the door behind him. Finally away from Marks prying eyes, he slid to the ground and let his head fall back against the door. " Fuck Maerk, why did you have ta be such a good friend." Sean could feel tears falling down his face and he angrily wiped them away. He was so sick of crying, so sick of feeling like there was no light at the end of the tunnel. Jack hated feeling like there was nothing left to live for. He just wanted the pain to stop. Even being an atheist, he'd even resorted to praying to whatever god he could for something to give. Why did it hurt so fucking much?

Sean didn't know how long he sat there crying and wishing for it all to stop before he finally stood and walked numbly over to his chair and sat. No part of him wanted to record. Not one single part of him wanted to turn that camera on and pretend he was okay today. The truth was that he was so far from okay that he couldn't remember what it was really like to feel okay. Why had all this come to a head today? Was it because Mark was here? Was Mark being here and seeing exactly what was going on with him the last straw? He honestly couldn't answer that question, but he knew one thing for sure. Jack wasn't going to record today. If he had to take a break from YouTube for awhile then that's what he'd do, he just couldn't do it anymore.

Jack stood and walked back to his door and opened it. He noticed Mark wasn't in the living room. He wiped his face with his sleeve as he walked further into his house. Mark wasn't in his room or the guest room. He almost gave up when he noticed the light on in the bathroom. He walked in there and found the redhead sitting on the the end of the tub, a single razor blade in his hand. Jacks face paled suddenly. He had forgotten all about leaving that out. It was just him living here now and he never had company so he hadn't thought much of leaving it out.

Mark must not have noticed Sean yet, because he just held the blade gently in his hand, with a sad look on his face. He hasn't ment to find it. He was just wandering around, tidying things up as he went. He'd noticed that Seans house was rather messy. It wasn't real bad, just untidy he guessed. So he started cleaning here and there. He found some dirty clothes and decided to take them to the clothes hamper he knew was in the bathroom. He had put the clothes in the basket and turned to wash his hands when the light glinted off the blade. He noticed the red stains along the bottom and immediately picked it up. He held it in one hand and used the other to help him sit on the edge of the tub. Tears pricked his eyes. How long had Sean been hurting this bad? When had he started? Why hadn't he noticed the change in Jack sooner? He should have been here to help. He just didn't know. He supposed to be Jack's friend and he hadn't realized that he was hurting this bad.

Finally Mark noticed Jack standing there and he looked up into Jack's big blue orbs. Jack seemed to be in shock as he just stood there staring at the blade in his hand.

"Maerk aye... fuck, um..." the man stuttered, trying to find the right words. " aye hadn't meant for anyone to find that." Not the best thing to say but it was the only thing he could think of.

Mark stood and set the blade on the counter. " Sean why?" His voice held no anger or accusation. " you could have told me. I wouldn't have been mad. I have been worried sick about you. If I had known it was this bad I would have come sooner. I didn't know." Mark didn't move to step closer to his friend. He wasn't sure what to do with this new information he had just uncovered.

For a moment the room was silent as Jack struggled with words and Mark simply didn't know what to do. Finally Jack sniffled. " Aye did na want to worry yee. Aye thought aye could handle things on my own." Jack let out a broken sob then. " Fuck Maerk, It's been so hard. Aye thought aye'd be okay but aye'm not." Jack covered his face then, sobs racking his body. " It hurts so bad. Why does it hurt so bad?" Jack stepped forward and fell into Marks chest, burying his face in his shirt.

Mark simply wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back. " It's okay Sean. It's all gonna be okay. Just let it out. I'm here. I'll be here for however long you need."

Sean shuddered, trying to catch his breath in between sobs. " She's gone Maerk. Signe left me. She left for some other guy. It fucking hurts so much and aye don't know what to do anymore. She was my everything, my whole world and she's gone." He could feel his tears soaking into Marks shirt, but he didn't care. He was like a dam that had been holding far to much water and finally just broke. He couldn't stop it even if he had wanted to. " Aye thought she loved me. Aye was going ta ask her ta marry me." Jack could feel himself hyperventilating but he just couldn't seem to get control of his breathing. He could feel himself growing lightheaded, and suddenly Mark's soothing sounds just seemed to dissolve into nothing. His last thought was hopefully he didn't knock Mark over

Mark was caught unaware as Sean made a sudden nose dive for the floor. Quickly he tightened his grip on the Irishman before picking him up bridal style and carrying him out of the bathroom, disturbed by exactly how light he was. Deciding the best place to put him was his bed, he walked into jacks room and carefully layed him on his bed, before pulling the covers up over his bare legs.

Satisfied that Jack was as comfortable as he was going to get, he sprinted into the kitchen to grab a chair and some water before coming right back to sit with Jack until he awoke.

It didn't take long. He was only out for about five minutes when he came to. Jack blinked a few times, looking around in a daze. " Maerk w-what happened?" He turned to see Mark sitting in a chair next to him, a look of extreme concern on his face.

" I think you got yourself to worked up and ended up passing out. I managed to catch you and carried you in here and layed you down. You scared the hell out of me."

Jack cringed at his sudden tone. " Aye'm sorry Maerk. Aye did'na mean ta worry ya. It's just that's the first time I've ever said out loud that she's gone." Jack wiped at his face. " Aye was not expecting for exactly how much that was going ta hurt. Aye have been avoiding saying it out loud. Aye couldn't believe that she was really gone. Aye have been hoping maybe she'd come back Aye guess." Jack sat up in bed. Mark offered him the glass of water and he took it gratefully and gulped it down in one go. " It feels like a dream almost. Like any time now aye'll wake up and she'll be there laying next to me in bed." He wiped away tears that had managed to start streaming down his face. " It just hurts so bad. How do aye move on when she was my entire world?" He looked over at his best friend with the most broken expression Mark had ever seen on the Irishman.

" I can't answer that for you Sean. But if you'll let me I'll be here for as long as it takes for you to figure it out." Mark reached out and rested his hand on jacks shoulder.

Sean covered Marks hand with his own. "Promise?" His voice came out small and broken.

Marks response was immediate. " promise"


	2. Authors note

This is the first time I've written and uploaded a fanfic and the first full story I've ever done. I would love to do a short epilogue, but I don't want to waste my time if no one is going to read it, so please if anyone would like to read that let me know. Thank you


End file.
